In the related art, a medical procedure is known in which various medical elongated bodies (for example, a sheath tube of an introducer) are introduced into a blood vessel via a puncture site formed in the blood vessel of an arm of a patient so as to treat a lesion site. In a case where this medical procedure is performed, an operator performs hemostasis on the puncture site when removing the medical elongated body from the puncture site (See JP-A-2008-119517).
A radial artery or an ulnar artery extending in an arm of a human body is connected to a palmar artery which bypasses a hand side. Therefore, for example, the operator forms the puncture site in the palmar artery, thereby enabling the medical elongated body to be inserted into the radial artery on an arm side. In addition, if the puncture site is formed in the hand instead of the arm or a wrist, the patient can move the arm or the wrist while the hemostasis is performed (i.e., while a compressive force is applied to the puncture site). Accordingly, various body motions are more freely available, thereby improving quality of life (QOL).
In a case where the puncture site is formed in the hand as described above, for example, the operator can puncture the radial artery side (side close to the radial artery) of the palmar artery. However, the radial artery side of the palmar artery extends so as to bypass a periphery of a thumb's bone along a thickness direction of the hand. Accordingly, the blood vessel is bent. Therefore, if the operator forms the puncture site on the radial artery side of the palmar artery and introduces the medical elongated body through the radial artery side of the palmar artery, the medical elongated body may kink, or alternatively, torque transmission ability and operability of the medical elongated body (or a medical device introduced into a living body via the medical elongated body) may become poor. In this case, the operator cannot smoothly realize the medical procedure, which leads to an increase in the burden on the patient.